Protective Brothers
by mandancie
Summary: Dean has always been protective of Sam. Here is my version of Sam being protective of Dean. I do not own these characters. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Rated T for language. This is my first fic so please review. (be kind) Hurt!Dean Protective!Sam


Protective Brothers

There have never been a doubt that Dean Winchester was very protective of his brother. Some would argue that it was down right scary how Dean would watch over Sam. But people didn't know what Holly did. She had witness something that she honestly do believe no one has ever witness. People were always weary of Dean. No one ever thought of Sam. Well she have seen Sam's rage, and it is not a pretty picture.

It all started when Sam and Dean stopped by just to get something to eat at the diner. Just passing through was what was said when she took their order. At first I didn't think much of them, just some guys stopping in to get something to eat while on a road trip in an awesome old-school car. It looked like an old-school Impala. It looked awesome. I thought to have a car like that was just totally cool. I took their order and went back to the kitchen. On my way back with their food, some jerks that were sitting across from the Winchester thought it would be just funny if they tripped me up. I went flailing, Dean grabbed my arm and kept me from hitting my head on the side of their table. But their food didn't make the fall. The bacon cheeseburger and salad hit the side of the table and splatter all over the floor.

"Thank you," Holly said to Dean.

" No problem," Dean replied

"Did you see what made you fall," Sam asked.

"Did you enjoy your trip," one of the jerks at the other table said. "I've got more where that came from.

"Asses," she grunted trying to get my footing. Thankfully the older of the two Winchester brothers stopped me before I did any real damage. "I am so sorry about this. Let me pay for your cleaning."

Both Dean and Sam had their lunch on their shirts and jackets.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said. "It's really okay. That won't be necessary."

"Oh I insist. Please it is the least that I can do. I just ruin your clothes."

"Trust me lady.."Dean started to say, when he was interrupted by her.

"My name is Holly."

"Well, Holly, trust me when I say we have had worse.

"I insist, you can change in the spare room above the diner."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Alright, fine" Dean finally said, seeing how Holly was not going to take no for an answer.

The Winchesters got clean clothes from the car went to the door to the apartment that was above the diner behind the kitchen. Sam put his things in the table. Dean put his on the bed. They took turn getting cleaned up and changed. Sam gave Holly their clothes. She said it would take about an hour and she would be back. For them to make themselves at home.

Forty-five minutes past, Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop. Dean was sitting on the end of the bed getting restless. "Okay," Dean finally broke the silence in the room. "I'm going back to the diner, maybe have a slice of pie."

"Go ahead," Sam said not even looking up from the laptop screen. "Call me when the clothes are done."

Dean walked out the apartment and headed to the car. Wanting to get something out of the car first he went to the Impala. He didn't see someone coming up behind him. They touched him on the shoulder. He turned with his hand on the demon knife in his inside coat pocket. Holly jumped back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you from the diner window and I wanted to tell you that your clothes..."

Before she could finish that statement someone came up from behind both of them. The men grabbed Holly and hit Dean on the back of the head. Holly tried to get out of the arms of the man that was holding her.

"Get him up." one of the men said. Holly turned and saw who was talking. Recognizing him immediately.

"Josh," Holly screamed. " What are you doing? Let me go! Let him go!"

Josh walked over to her and carded the side of her head. "My dear sweetie, why are you with him?"

"Get away from me" Holly said moving her head out of his grasp.

"Bring him over here" Josh told the men holding Dean. "Why are you still here? Why don't you and that tall freak show get back in your jalopy and leave"

"Enjoying the scenery," Dean said spitting the blood from his mouth. Josh hit him again across the mouth and then several times in the ribs. Holly tried to free herself from the guy that was holding her.

"Stop! Josh, quit it! Leave him!"

"Alright." Josh said walking away from Dean and back over to Holly. "Let him go, boys." The men let Dean go and he fell on the ground in a heap. "Tell your friend, he's not welcome here." The guy let Holly go and she slapped Josh.

"You're a bastard!"

Josh walked away from her and they all walked over to the bar that was down the street. Holly was at Dean's side as soon as they let her go. "Dean. Dean." She went looking through his pockets to find his phone and she searched his contacts to whom she was looking for.

Sam, sitting at the table, looked at his watched and notice that Dean had been gone for longer than he thought he should have been. His phone rang. He looked at the caller id and put the phone to his ear.

"Dude, how long does it take to eat a pie?"

"Sam." Sam stood up from the table.

"Holly? Where's Dean?"

"I think you better get down to the diner."

Sam hung up the phone and was out the door in seconds.

Sam was in the diner by the time Holly was helping Dean in the chair. "What happened?!" Sam yelled getting to Dean's side. Dean was holding his side from where Josh had punched him repeatedly. Blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"S'mmy, I guess staying here was a bad idea." Dean said trying to lighten the mood. Wincing in pain.

"What happened?"

"Those guys from earlier jumped him outside," Holly said walking back over to Dean and Sam with a washcloth and a bowl of ice. She put it on the table and started putting some if the ice in the rag. Dean wipe the blood off his mouth. Sam getting livid. He looking at Dean. The blood. The pain. The hurt. Red is all Sam is seeing. They hurt his brother. His brother doesn't get hurt. Not like that. They hurt him. "Where are they?" Sam said it so low not even Dean heard him. "Where. Are. They."

Holly working on Dean, not looking at Sam. "They went to the bar down street." Sam got up and left the diner.

Holly worked on Dean. His head stopped ringing long enough to notice that his brother was not in the room. He knew he was out of it before but he could have swore that he was talking to Sam earlier.

"Holly, wasn't Sam here?" Dean asked when Holly came back to the table.

"Yeah, he was. He walked out about ten maybe fifteen minutes ago," a woman said sitting at the table across from them. "Holly told him where those men were and he stormed out of here."

"Dammit" Dean said trying to get up.

"Where are you going?" Holly said grabbing his arm.

"I've got to get my brother" Dean said getting out of her grasp and walking out of the diner.

"The bar." Holly said from the door. "He probably went to the bar."

"Thanks." Dean saw the Impala was still in the parking lot, so where ever the bar was it had to be walking distance from the diner. He didn't trust walking yet, because his head still hurt and his side was on fire from the punches he endured earlier. He got in his baby and headed for the bar.

Dean arrives at the bar. When he walks in, it was utter chaos. Tables are turn over. The patrons that are still in the bar are cowering in the far corner. On the floor were three of the four men that had jumped him and Holly earlier. The fourth guy, the one Holly called Josh, was pinned up against the wall. Sam standing in front of him. Literally trying to choke the life out of him. Dean ran over to Sam.

"Sam. Sam let him go."

Sam shook the hands that was on him off. Like he didn't know or even care who was touching him.

"Leave him," one of the other patrons said. "He's going to fling you across the room." Dean looked over at him and could tell by the look of him and the bruises on his face says that he has already tried to get Sam off of Josh.

"Sammy. Sam. Look at me." Dean grabbed the sides of Sam's head and forced him to look at him. "Sammy it's me. Let him go. It's okay." Sam finally looked like he recognized the person standing in front of him. "D'n"

"That's right. Let him go." Dean said putting his hand on Sam's hands. Sam released Josh and he fell to the floor gasping for the much needed air that his lungs sorely need. Sam looked at Dean and grabbed his collar of his jacket. Dean winced in pain.

"Dean, they hurt you. No one is to hurt you."

"It's okay, Sammy. Let's just get out of here." Pulling Sam by the arm and walking him towards the door. "I think they've learn their lesson." Pushing Sam out of the door. "Not to get on your bad side. Damn Sammy." Looking around the bar one more time, he couldn't help but be a little proud of Sam. All this time, it has been his job to take care of Sam. He has always had the rule that no one would ever hurt Sam, but this was the first time that he finds out that Sam felt the same way about him. Dean walked out the bar and saw that Sam was already in the passenger side of the Impala. Dean got in the driver side. They headed back to the diner to get their things and put this town in their rear view mirror.


End file.
